Recently, there has been much interest in altering the properties of knit fabrics for added comfort. For example, velour fabrics having opposite fleece or raised surfaces are known to have good insulation performance under static conditions, i.e., in calm or still air with no wind blowing through the fabric. However, as conditions become more dynamic, the insulating performance of these articles drops rapidly. As a result, a wearer will often find it necessary to wear a continuous shell of low permeability. However, such continuous shells do not facilitate moisture vapor transmission in either dynamic or static conditions.
Composite fabric articles are achieved by joining at least one material to a fabric body to attain desirable properties that cannot be attained by the fabric body alone. Laminar composites, for example, having multiple layers joined by an adhesive are sometimes employed to increase the thermal resistance of a fabric body.